1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to integrated circuit memories. More particularly, this invention relates to power control within integrated circuit memories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As process geometries decrease in size, the standby power consumed by memories has become a larger proportion of the total power consumed by the memory. Thus, even when the memory is not being read or written, power is consumed due to current leakage through the bit cells and the various circuits which are found within the memory and used to access the data values stored in the memory. It is known to apply power gating to word line drivers within an integrated circuit to reduce the power consumed. A known approach uses power gating enable inputs dedicated to controlling this power saving feature. This requires the user of the memory to apply appropriate inputs to the power gating enable inputs to switch the memory into the power saving mode. As a consequence, additional design and validation effort is needed by the user of the memory as well as appropriate mechanisms to control when the power saving feature is activated and deactivated.